Not So Sweet
by Bishoujo Sakura
Summary: It’s been 6 years sense a he left her behind crying, and she still can’t get him out of her mind. When she is sent on a mission she's overjoyed to hear it's her job to bring him back...BUT if she can't get him to return with her...she'll have to KILL him.
1. A Not So Sweet Mission

Hey everyone, this is my very first fanfic of all time! I can't wait to hear what you all have to say!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (But Sasuke-kun is all mine! lol j/k j/k), or any part of it, I only own My plot/story

Summery: It's been 6 years sense a certain someone left her behind crying, and she still can't get him out of her mind. When she is sent on a mission to find him, and bring him back she's overjoyed...but there's a catch: if she can't convince him to return with her... she'll have to kill the one she loves... Sakura+Sasuke

ANYWAYS! On with the story!

Not So Sweet 

Chapter One: A Not So Sweet Mission

"Mmmm..." a young girl groaned as the light flooded into her room waking her up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and then yawned. She slowly got out from under the warmth of her blankets. Then she made her way out of her bed. She wandered slowly out of her room and made her ways down the stairs into her living room.

She lazily sat on her couch and turned on the news. As she watched it she heard nothing that interested her. 'Still no sign of _**him**_ I see...' she thought to herself. She then let out another yawn and looked at the TV and noticed the time before turning it off. It was 11:53...almost noon. She paid no attention to it until she remembered she was supposed to meet them at noon...

'Shoot I'm late...I'm never late' she thought as she suddenly stood up and dashed up the stairs and into her bathroom to get into the shower.

After she got out of the shower she quickly put on a black mini skirt and a red tank top, then grabbed a brush and tried to brush her long pink hair. Yeah pink hair, not a normal thing for a girl to have, but hers was indeed pink, and naturally pink at that...

She looked into the mirror at herself and noticed the same look she always had, ever sense _**he**_ left... Her once gentle green eyes had become hard and cold, but still looked sad at the same time. She had grown her hair out after cutting it to protect _**him**_.

It had been 6 years sense _**he**_ left her, so why could you still see the pain _**he**_ caused in her eyes... She was a strong girl, right?

She cursed at herself for letting her mind wonder to _**him**_ again, then looked at the clock and noticed the time, 12:13. "Darn! I'm so late..." She then ran down the stairs and out the door.

She ran through town hopping she wouldn't be the last one to show up, she was never late, so why was she now?

She dashed past people, and then finally made it to a bridge where 3 people stood waiting for her. 'Damn, even Kakashi-sensei beet me...'

"Jeez Sakura-chan, what took you so long, huh? You're never late, even Kakashi-sensei beet you!" A blond boy with a load mouth said, and pointed to a man with silver hair reading an orange book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise' Sakura sighed, her friend always pointed out the obvious. Then shesaid "I'm sorry Naruto... I was just thinking about something, that's all..." Naruto looked at his pink haired friend and said "You still miss _**him**_, don't you?" "Yeah..." she sadly replied.

It was true; _**he**_ had scared her for life... The boy called **_Uchiha Sasuke_**...

Sakura lowered her head down in shame; she was 18 now, why hadn't she moved on? Why? It had been 6 years sense **_he_** betrayed them and there was no sign of**_ him_** ever coming back...ever... But she still waited everyday, she never gave up hope. She waited for **_him_**, she knew _**he**_ would return...or she wished _**he**_ would anyways...

Naruto girded his teeth together and yelled "DAMN YOU SASUKE! I swear Sakura-chan I will bring him back, I know you must not believe me because it's been 6 years, but I will! Maybe no today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday I'll get that idiot to come back! BELIEVE IT!" Sakura gave a week smile and said "...thanks Naruto"

"OK, now that that's over would you like to hear why I called you all here now?" the fourth member of their group asked. "Oh, yes Tsunade-shishou, I'm sorry." Sakura said as she bowed her head to her master. "It's ok; now on to business, I have a lead on where we might find a **_young man_** who is a bit lost, **_he_** was once a close friend of yours, and maybe _**he**_ still is... your mission is to try to retrieve..._**Uchiha Sasuke**_...but...if you can't convince **_him_** to return...I'm sorry, but you'll...have to...kill **_him_**" Sakura gasped at hearing this, and Naruto just looked in disbelief. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, and her master nodded sadly.

"You will all meet me in my office tommarow morning; you have the night to get well rested and prepared. Remember I have no idea what to expect or how long it will take... so be ready for anything...even _killing_ someone dear... and please be careful." Tsunade said sadly as she walked away leaving what was left of team 7 behind.

Sorry it's so short, and if it was a lil confusing, don't worry, it'll all be sorted out in the next few chapters, I promise. It was suppose to be a little confusing...

But I hope you all liked it, and please review! Point out things you liked, and things you didn't, it'll help me improve. My goal is to get at least 5 reviews, I'll start small at first.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!

I hope to see you soon . .


	2. A Not So Sweet Thought

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa! I want to thank kImYuRiandRyu irodichfor reviewing! Arigatougozaimasu! You made my day when I readyor reviews!I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any part of it (cuz if I did; I would make Sakura and Sasuke-kun together 4 eva!) I only own My plot/story!

Summery: It's been 6 years sense a certain someone left her behind crying, and she still can't get him out of her mind. When she is sent on a mission to find him, and bring him back she's overjoyed...but there's a catch: if she can't convince him to return with her... she'll have to kill the one she loves... Sakura+Sasuke

ANYWAYS! On with the story!

Not So Sweet 

Chapter Two: A Not So Sweet Thought

Sakura sat by a stream and stared at her reflection in the water. The same look was in her eyes, but this time the look of sadness was more apparent. She sighed to herself and closed her eyes to think.

'Me kill Sasuke-kun? I could never do that...not in a million years...I'm sure Kakashi-sensei, or Naruto could...But I couldn't... I wouldn't.

I would just be in the way like I was back when we were all still a team. And even if Naruto or Kakashi-sensei tried to kill them I would stop them...because I'm so stupid. Why does Sasuke-kun still have power over me? I haven't seen him in 6 years, killing him should be like killing any other criminal, so why isn't it?

I'm a ninja, It's my job to take out the bad guys, even if I once new them. A ninja is never supposed to let their emotions get in the way. I guess I'm not a true ninja...'

As Sakura thought of maybe having to kill Sasuke tears started to flow down her cheeks. She opened her eyes to look at her reflection again. This time, her eyes had a sad and angered look in them.

She stood up and yelled "Why? Why am I so weak? Why..." She then fell to the ground and began to cry harder, and muttered "Why..." quietly.

"Because, you're human" A woman's voice had said to her.

Sakura didn't look up. She knew who it was. It was her shishou, Tsunade.

"Some how I knew you would be here. You always come to this field when you want to think, or be alone. When you have something on your mind, you always stare into that stream. My student, please tell me what bothers you. You should be getting ready." Tsunade said to Sakura.

Sakura just stared at the water in silence. She then saw a cherry blossom fall into her reflection. She stared at it for a minute, and then looked up across the river to see a cherry tree in full bloom. Why couldn't she be strong like that tree which she was named after?

Sakura sighed and then turned to her master. "Tsunade-shishou, I'm sorry...but I can't complete the mission you wish me to do..." "Is that so? And why is that?" Tsunade asked bluntly. Sakura put her head don in shame, and said quietly "...I'm not ready...I'm too...weak...I just...can't..."

Her master walked closer to her and sat beside her, then lifted her students chin with her hand and looked into Sakura's crying eyes. "Sakura..." she said. "You are ready. I know you are, you are strong, and an excellent medic. If anyone can heal Sasuke...it's you"

"But if we can't get him to come back...I can't kill him. I'm not strong enough...A ninja is suppose to isolate their emotions...But when I think of him they run free...I still think of him everyday, and...I can't lock away how I _still_ feel for him...I'm sorry, I've let you down...You taught me to be strong, never let my emotions get in the way...and yet here I am...crying like a baby, and still letting my emotions get in the way of what has to be done...And I'm still thinking of him...I'm so pathetic...six years, and not a day goes by that I don't think of him"

Tsunade looked at Sakura, then hugged her and said "We may be ninjas, but we are still human. You think your pathetic? My student, he scared you for life, it'll never go away. I of all people know how you feel. I'm even more pathetic than you...because I still think of Orichimaru's betray...and it has been way more than 6 years... I think of him everyday, and not in the way you would think...I don't want him to be punished for what he did to us... I want him to come back..."

Sakura looked up at her master in disbelief. The look in Tsunade's eyes were the same as Sakura's, sad and angry, and on the verge of tears. Sakura had never seen her master cry...or even come close.

Tsunade then shook her head and put a warm smile on her face and said "Sakura, I know your ready. You may not realize it, but you have surpassed me...you are very string, you can do this."

"But...my emotions..." Sakura said weakly Tsunade only smiled wider and told her "Emotions are what is needed for this mission. Sasuke needs to know that he can be forgiven if he comes back, and he needs to know he's still loved. You are exactly what he needs. Your weakness will become your strength on this mission." Sakura looked up into her master's eyes, and she could tell Tsunade wasn't lying to her.

Sakura then nodded her head and stood up. She began to walk away when Tsunade asked "Where are you going?" Sakura gave a determined smile and said "To get ready for the mission." Tsunade only smiled and said to herself "Atta girl..."

Sakura looked up to the now setting sun and smiled as she walked home. She then said to herself "I'll bring you back Sasuke-kun, just you wait!"

Sorry It's so short, and it wasn't very good, but after thay start their mission it will be good! This is still part of the opening. I think the first three or four chapters will all be part of the intro, then on to the action, drama, and of course...ROMANCE!Also I started writing chapter 3 and I promise it's MUCH longer. I'm so happy that I got some feed back, but PLZ REVIEW! and happy reading to you all! .

FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!

till next time,

Bishojo Sakura (5 more days till my B-Day! SHANNARO!)

Ja ne!


	3. A Not So Sweet Dream

Hey guys! Thx for all the positive reviews! I'm so sorry it took so long to update this...so I made it extra long for u guys!

This week has just been a little ruff, with me having to work, my B-Day, and my cousin's death, the exams...It's just been hard...but I finally finished this chapter! I hope you all like it! I spent a lot of time on it, and it's twice as long as usual! So without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...wish I did...but I don't...

Not So Sweet 

Chapter Three: A Not So Sweet Dream

"Hmm..." Sakura was in her room packing, and getting ready. "Let's see, I'll need this, and...Oh, this of course, and some cloths..." she said to herself. Then she looked at her once made bed. It was now covered in cloths, weapons, and medical supplies. She figured she would need a lot of things; just in case. She began to hum a tune and began to gather more things.

After a while she looked over to her night stand. She stopped humming and looked at a picture. It was of team 7, 6 years ago. She stopped packing and walked over to the picture, and then picked it up. She stared at it for awhile. She was in the middle between Sasuke and Naruto, and Kakashi was behind them. Sasuke was the only one not smiling... "Sasuke-kun..." she said sadly to herself. "Were you always unhappy with us, did you dislike us all along?" She set the picture back down and walked away.

She walked to her closet and took out a pair of pajamas and put them on. 'Might as well be comfortable while I finish packing' she thought to herself. He PJ's were pink and had little red cherries all over them. They had long pants and a spaghetti strap top.

She glanced over at the picture again, when she noticed something next to it. "Sasuke-kun..." she said to herself again. Then she walked back towards the night stand and picked up an old forehead protector with a scrape across the middle. She looked at it for awhile.

It was Sasuke's old forehead protector that he wore before he betrayed them. When he left, she kept it hoping he would come back and she could give it back to him. She kept it all this time in hope that he would come back.

She hugged the old forehead protector, and then set it on her bed. "I will return this to him." She told herself firmly. "I will." Then she began to put her things in a bag, and last, but not least, she put the forehead protector right on top.

She set her now full bag on the floor next to her bed and turned off her lights. Then she looked out her window see an almost full moon. She stared at it for awhile, than smiled. "We'll be leaving on the night of a full moon, good fortune! I know we'll bring you back Sasuke-kun...I just know it..." She walked over to her bed and curled up in the blankets, and before she fell asleep she said "I just know we will...Sasuke-kun..." Then she fell asleep and thoughts of Sasuke hung in her dreams.

"Ahhh..." Sakura sighed in her sleep. She had been asleep for about 2 hours, and all she could think about was Sasuke. Her dreams were filled with memories of him, all the things they did, all the things he said to her, and all the time they spent together. It all flowed through her dream as if everything had only happened yesterday.

"_Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno__Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka-se__nsei had pointed out all the teams that the 12 year old graduates of the ninja academy were to work with. She was so happy to be on the same team as Sasuke, but hated Naruto. But if it meant being on the same team as Sasuke, then she would put up with the load mouthed ninja, Naruto._

_At first she only liked Sasuke because... well what's not to like, he's hot and smart, and almost every girl wanted him. She tried desperately to get his attention all the time, and always flirted with him. Naruto would always get jealous and he and Sasuke would fight, but Sasuke usually won. _

_As time went on she began to love Sasuke, not because of his looks or genius, but because of who he was, and she had truly for the first time known him. She liked him as a friend, and more. She would try to do her best for him, and wanted to help him. She didn't flit as much and was always a friend to him. She even began to become friends with Naruto. They had all become closer. Sasuke would never show it, but he cared for them as well._

_And as more time went on she released how strong they had become, even Naruto. But she was always behind, always looking to them to protect her. Even when she was needed she would let them down. She thought herself to be a true shinobi, a true ninja, but she didn't deserve that title. She would always lecture Naruto, like she knew it all, but in reality, even he was doing better then her._

_Then when they needed her most, and she was tired of being behind, she grew inside. Sasuke and Naruto had both been knocked out from an earlier fight, and it was up to her to protect them, but, even then she cracked. When they needed her most, she let them down. They were being attacked by another team of ninjas. A team that was following the order of an evil man name Oruchimaru, who had earlier attacked them and put a curse on Sasuke. It was three to one, and she couldn't even try. They were the sound ninjas, and they were stronger, and more experienced then her. She didn't even try. Before she could get hurt another ninja came in to save her, it was Rock Lee. He had a crush on her, and even though at the moment they were enemies, he helped her. He gave it his all, and ended up loosing. It was only her again, with three other ninjas to protect..._

_She was then attacked by a female member of sound ninjas, she grabbed Sakura's long flowing pink hair. The other two were going to finish Sasuke off and make her watch. She began to cry and thought to herself 'Why...why is it every time...I crack?' The ninja holding her hair smirked and said "My what soft shinny hair you have, but if you had spent more time practicing your jutsus and less time shampooing maybe you wouldn't be in this position." Sakura then grabbed one of her kunai knives, the ninja holding her hair smirked and said "Come on you know that won't work on me." Sakura just smirked and said "It isn't meant for you." The other ninja was a bit scared at Sakura's response, and then Sakura took the kunai and chopped off her own hair, freeing herself. Her once flowing mid-back length hair was uneven and all over the place near the nape of her neck._

_She remembered why she had grown her hair out in the first place. She herd Sasuke liked girls with long hair, but she had to protect him, even if she didn't stand a chance against the other girls for his love now..._

_She than began to fight back and gave it 110 She had done her very best, and had almost made it. But one of the ninjas had begun to punch her head over and over again, after she bit him and shoved a kunai knife down his arm. She held on as long as she could. And as she let got, her ex-best friend, and now rival for Sasuke's love, came out to help her, but her once best friend, Ino and her team were also defeated... All seemed lost. Then Lee's team also showed up to help after seeing Lee unconscious, but as soon as they came, Sasuke had woken up, but he wasn't himself. The curse put on him by Oruchimaru was controlling him. In his rage he screamed at the badly beaten up Sakura saying "Who did this to you?" Sakura didn't answer, then one of the sound ninjas raised his hand, and with a smirk said "It was me."_

_Sasuke lost all control and broke both of the guy's arms, and was about to do more damage, but before he could Sakura ran up and hugged him from behind saying, "Please stop Sasuke-kun...please" And with that he came back to reality and stopped, then the sound ninjas fled. The sound ninja's and two other teams had seen Sasuke's outburst, and when Lee came to he told Sasuke "I see you are strong..." Sasuke was in disbelief when he found out no one else could beat the sound ninjas, not even Lee. _

_Ino was still there and offered to fix Sakura's hair and Sakura humbly excepted. Ino made it all one length for her. But the once beautiful long hair was now up to her chin. When Naruto woke up and asked what happened she sadly told him "It gets in the way long, so I cut it. I like it better long though..." She didn't want to worry him. _

_After that Sakura had tried her best on everything, and never wanted to be so weak again._

_Their team continued to work together, the curse continued to plague Sasuke, but he could keep it contained. Sasuke wanted to become stronger. He wanted to kill his older brother and avenge the deaths of his family. He took notice of how everyone was improving. He felt like he wasn't, and he let the curse affect him, and gave in. He then betrayed his team and his village by seeking out Oruchimaru for power. He was on his way out of the village and Sakura confronted him, crying she begged him to stay, but he said he had a mission to fulfill. She then asked if she could at least go with him so they could be together, and he told her that their paths were different. She cried more and told him "I love you Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He then went to her and as he was about to knock her out he said "...thank you..." She then fell to the ground. He picked her up and set her on a bench and left his forehead protector with her. Then he went to become Oruchimaru's student. That was the last time Sakura had seen him._

_She was so hurt; she cried and begged Naruto to bring him back. He told her "I promise... I'll bring Sasuke back for you." He then left, and when he returned he had failed._

_Sakura decided to become strong, so one day she could bring him back herself. _

_She asked to be the student of a famous ninja known for her medical skills. Tsunade was her name. She said yes to Sakura and began to teach her everything. Tsunade later became the fifth hokage, the strongest person in the village, and the leader of that vilage as well. Naruto began to learn under someone with the same status as Tsunade and ironically an old team mate of Tsunade and Oruchimaru. The three former team mates were all learning under one of the legendary three. The legendary three were a group of ninjas still known today. They were the very strong, but their team broke up, and the members went their separate ways. Now each one had a student and ironically, each of their students used to be a part of the same team. Perhaps team 7 will become the next legendary three._

_Sakura did her best and grew stronger and stronger, as did Naruto. They would one day bring Sasuke back._

"Mmm..." Sakura fluttered her eyes open and looked out the window to see the sun just beginning to rise. 'This is the day!' she thought to herself and jumped out of bed to get in the shower. After getting out she got dressed in a pink tank top and a white mini skirt, with black shorts under the skirt. The shorts were longer than the loose skirt, so you could see the ends of her shorts below her skirt. Then she brushed her long pink hair. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, instead of the cold sad eyes she was so used to, she saw hopeful excited one. She was going to bring him back. She knew she would.

She ran up to her room and grabbed her black back pack which she had packed the night before. She was ready. She then went down stairs, and out the door, she locked it on her way out. She walked to the village gates, and this time she was on time. She smiled as she approached them and saw she was the first to show up. She sat down on the ground and relaxed. A few minutes later Naruto had shown up. "Morning Sakura-chan! We'll bring him back! Believe it!" Sakura just smiled and nodded. They waited a little bit longer and Tsunade had showed up to give them the information they needed, and to wish them luck. "Damn that Kakashi for always being late!" She said 15 minutes after she arrived. And as if on cue Kakashi walked up to the three.

"'Bout time Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled at him. Kakashi just smiled under the mask he was wearing. He was earlier then he normally was...but still late... "Ok, now that you're all here, we have found out that Uchiha Sasuke is in a small village just north of here. The vilage just sprung up out of no where, we think it's the sound ninja's new headquarters, so be very, I mean VERY careful. Oruchimaru may even be there... It'll be a one day walk to get there, going directly north. We don't know anything about the village... so you're on your own. Be well rested and ready to fight as you enter the village, and again, be very careful...you guys can do this... I believe in you." Sakura smiled as her master said this, she knew that last statement was directed to her. "You know your mission, now go before they move on and you miss your chance. Good luck, and...Don't die on me." Tsunade finished up. Kakashi nodded, and Naruto punched his fist into the air and said "Hell yeah! We'll bring Sasuke back! Believe it!" Sakura smiled and said "Damn straight! By the time we're done with him, he'll be begging us to bring him back!" Tsunade smiled as she saw her student back to herself after the first shock of the mission. "Good luck!" Tsunade said as they walked out the gates of Konoha village. They all had smiles on their faces and were ready for anything. 'Maybe this will all work out' Sakura thought to herself as she continued to smile.

I hope u all liked it! The next chappy is when the story starts to move forward! Romance and the REAL plot come in! Finally done with the intro! Oh, and I'm sorry if the memories are a little off...but that's how it happened in my story. I haven't seen those episodes...I just read other stories, and a few spoilers, so I'm sorry if they aren't exactly right, and If they're way off, then I'm REALLY sorry. But I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I'm sorry for any spelling errors too...

Well plz review! I'll write faster if I get more reviews! So review! REVIEW! Thx for reading!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Thanks so much for reading!


	4. A Not So Sweet Walk

I know haven't posted anything lately... Srry...just a lot of stuff is going on and it's a little ruff around here...srry! Well anyways...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I ONLY OWN MY LOVE FOR THE SHOW! AND SASUKE-KUN! lol j/k j/k

Anyways...ENJOY!

Not So Sweet 

Chapter four: Not So Sweet Walk

'They say that time heals all wounds...but whoever came up with that cliché must not have known me...Haruno Sakura...' Sakura thought to herself as there team walked along in silence. It was the kind of awkward silence that made you nervous, and all Sakura could think was 'what if we can't bring him back?' The silence continued for about an hour before Sakura sighed to herself. She stared dragging behind Naruto and Kakashi. She walked a little slower until she just stopped. Naruto noticed this right away and stopped as there sensei continued to walk. He walked over to the spot she had stopped and asked her "What's wrong Sakura-chan? You haven't been acting yourself ever sense we got assigned this mission...I know Sasuke hurt you, and you're nervous, but we can do it. This might sound lame, but, you can do it if you put your mind to it!" Then he gave her his trade mark goofy-ass grin. She looked up at him, and she noticed a bit of nervousness in his eyes too. No matter how hard he tried to cover it up, she could see he was just as nervous as her. "I'm sorry Naruto... I guess I'm...just too weak...still..." She said trying to fight back tears as she slumped to the ground.

Naruto's grin faded as her put on a stern face and looked at her with bright blue eyes that no longer looked nervous, but determined. He looked into her almost teary green eyes and frowned at her, then told her, "Sakura-chan, you are the strongest Kunnoichi I know! You've even surpassed Tsunade! Ino isn't even a challenge for you, and your medical skills are unrivaled! You have nothing to be afraid of! Over the years you've grown so much! Look at you, you've got brains, and brawn, with an amazing amount of skill! I thought over the years you became more confident, but whenever it has to do with that bastard Sasuke...you act so weak, like you can't do anything...why? Why it that? Do you think you're not good enough for him? Is that why you act this way whenever it has to do with him? Why do you tell yourself you can't do it...when I know you can...and everyone else knows it too...but why? Why can't you see it? Why?" Naruto trailed off as he looked down at her with a now sad expression. 'Sakura-chan thinks she's so worthless when it comes to him...but in reality...She's probably too good for him...Why can't she see herself...the way I do?' Naruto thought as he looked at her. She was beginning to cry despite her attempts keep it in. She couldn't hold it anymore. She looked up at him with an angry expression; her eyes had a mixture of sadness and anger in them as she yelled at him "Don't you get it Naruto! I might be a little stronger, but so what! You've gotten way stronger too! But that only means...that he's gotten stronger! With the way he trains he's probably ten times as strong as all of us put together! And on top of that...on top of that..."she began to cry harder and looked down at the ground slumping her head in shame as her tone was now barley above a whisper "...he probably learned...the forbidden techniques...that are unbeatable...that...we...can't stop... He won't be afraid to kill us! He almost killed you last time he saw you...what makes you think...he...won't kill..." She couldn't even finish her sentence she was crying so hard. Naruto just looked at her as a new realization hit him. 'What if he is that much stronger?' Naruto just shook his head.

He continued to look at her as she cried. "See...I am too weak..." she told him. "I can't even stop crying...I'm a ninja, damn it...I'm not...not suppose...to cry...emotions are...they're a weakness...I'm just...just so weak..." He frowned at her, this was not the Sakura he knew, and then he said "Hey!" Sakura looked up from the ground to see his hand extended to help her up, she just stared at it confused. "Sometimes, a ninja needs a little help, even one as strong as you. Oh, and Sakura-chan...A ninja is still human." He told her with a grin on his face. She wiped her tears away and gave him a weak smile as she accepted his hand. 'That was the same thing Tsunade-shishou told me...maybe it is ok to cry...sometimes.' As soon as Naruto had her on her feet he gave he a big hug and told her "Everything is going to be fine, you wait and see! We'll bring him back! Believe it!" She gave an even bigger smile as he let her out of his embrace.

He then started to walk ahead hiding the blush he had. When he was a few feet in front of her, far enough away so she couldn't see his bright red face, he looked back giving her his goofy grin and said "We better catch up to Kakashi-sensei before we loose him!" She just smiled and said "Yeah! Oh, and Naruto...Thank you...I needed that..." She then started to walk toward Naruto as they continued toward Kakashi.

They had finally caught up to Kakashi after almost the whole day of walking. It was a good thing Sakura had packed a map, or they would be lost. Kakashi looked up at them as he sat on a log reading his book, and then looked back down to continue reading. As he stared at the pages he said to them "About time you two made it. This is where we stay for the night. The village is about an hours walk away. I walked ahead to see that it's heavily guarded... and entrance is nearly impossible. But we'll manage. It should be fun."

Sakura put her hair up in a high pony tail to get it out of her face, then closed her eyes and tried to imagine Sasuke's face. She wondered how much he had changed over the years. Naruto had gotten a lot taller, he still had the same blond hair, and bright blue eyes, but his body had grown in size and strength. He was now one of the hottest guys in Konoha; he even has his own fan club of girls like Sasuke had before he betrayed them. He had outgrown his favorite orange jump suit he used to ware all the time. Right now he was wearing an orange muscle shirt with loose black shorts that ended at his knees. Orange was still his favorite color, and he was still bent on becoming the next hokage...some things would never change. Sakura had changed though. She had gotten a little taller; she was just on the back side of the average height of women. She had also grown her once short pink hair long, to her mid back. She never put headbands in it anymore. She usually wore it down, and sometimes in a high pony tail. Her body had filled out; she was very fit, and had almost the perfect body. She even grew into her huge forehead that she used to constantly be picked on for. She used to be very pretty, but now that word didn't fit. She wasn't pretty anymore, she was beautiful. But she didn't see it. Whenever someone said something about her beauty she didn't believe them. She just didn't see herself as beautiful...no matter what anyone said to her. She wore a lot of pinks and reds. She loved skirts, and things that were comfy and easy to fight in. She wore very light make up, just enough to bring out her beautiful green eyes. She had become the beauty queen of Konoha, even if she didn't realize it.

She then sat down with her back resting on a tree as she tried to imagine how mush Sasuke had changed. 'He probably still had his deep onyx eyes, and raven hair...but I imagine his body is way hotter...and his face...oh I can't wait to see it! Even if it's the last thing I ever see, I want to see his face!' She just sat there and drifted to sleep, even if it was still light out.

Naruto was gathering fire wood while Kakashi was putting up a tent. After the two had finished they decided to leave Sakura alone. They knew what she was going through. So they went to find food without her...leaving her alone was their biggest mistake they ever made...

Oooo cliffy! Srry guys...I had to do it! But hey I posteda chapter, so you can't hate me too much! Well Review! Or I won't post any new chappies...I have the next chapter done, but I need some reviews before I post it...SO REVIEW!

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you anjoyed it, and plz point out any mistakes I might have made. Thank you so much!

NOW REVIEW! lol thakn u so much for your time, I'm very grateful.


	5. A Not So Sweet Attack

Thank you all SO much for your wonderful reviews! I'm so grateful to get them, and they were all so positive! I wasn't expecting to get as many as I did either...THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! It made my day when I read them, so in return, I give you this next chapter, which is even a little longer! Yay! I worked hard on this, and I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter...but I got lots of reviews! So if you don't want me to do it in the future, please submit a review! I love lots of reviews, and if the only way for me to get them is to use cliff hangers, I will, SO to prevent this, please read AND REVIEW! Thank you very much for your time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...wish I did...cuz then...I'd be rich...But I'll take Sauke-kun over money any day! Cha! Sasuke-kun! I love you!

Not So Sweet 

Chapter five: A Not So Sweet Attack

As Naruto and Kakashi looked for food they had wandered a little further then they had planed. They left the sleeping Sakura a half hours walk away. They still had no luck finding any food. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, why can't we find any food?" Naruto asked and as if on cue his stomach let out a load growl. Kakashi sighed at the young ninja's stomach, and then said "Well Naruto, I was never good at finding mushrooms, and this place seems lifeless...hmmm, it could be because of the village up ahead...I don't know though..." Naruto stoped and listened for a minute, and herd something that made him jump for joy. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Guess what I hear! I hear running water just up ahead! Believe it!" Kakashi then listened too, and sure enough he herd it. "Alright Naruto, good work, maybe we can find some fish." After fifteen more minutes of walking they had found a small river. They began to try and fish, and in the first five minutes they had caught one. But they still had to catch more, so they could all eat, and maybe catch extra so they had a good breakfast before heading into the village Sasuke was believed to be in. They had now left Sakura alone for almost an hour, they didn't expect it to take so long, but Sakura could take care of herself if she woke up, right? They still had awhile before they would even start to walk back, and that was very bad, because they had no idea what was going to happen to Sakura in that time...

Sakura had snapped her eyes open. Something wasn't right and she could feel it. She looked around to try and find Kakashi and Naruto, but neither of them was there. She looked at the fire that Naruto hadn't even started last time she checked. It was now burnt out, and all the wood was gone. She must've been asleep longer then she thought. 'How long have Naruto and Kakashi-sensei been gone' she thought to herself as she scanned the area. She then noticed how low the sun was. It was now setting. As she held still scanning the area she herd a bush in front of her move, as if a reflex she grabbed a kunai knife out of her bag in the blink of an eye. She eyed the direction it came from, studying it carefully. Then she heard someone to her right. "Hmmm" 'Shoot, I must be surrounded...damn it, how could I fall asleep and let this happen to me? And where the hell are Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?' Thinking fast she grabbed more Kunai knives and stood up ready to fight. She started to walk slowly toward the bush she first herd the movement from, then threw her kunai at it, but as she did, she had a shuriken thrown at her back. She herd the movement the other had made and quickly ducked to avoid it, and as a result the shuriken had hit the spot she threw her kunai

'She has improved' thought the person who had thrown the shuriken at her.

She then got back into fighting stance, ready for everything, except what they where about to do. She had ninja needles thrown from everywhere around her. She quickly jumped out of the way, but a few had hit her feet. 'No pain, no game' she thought to herself as she ignored the pain in her feet. Then all at once 9 guys with various weapons in hand had jumped from their hiding place to try and jump her. She smirked. "What fools." Then she did a back hand spring toward an open spot and thought 'There's one more, that's why there was a hole, and it's the same place that shuriken had come from...but why didn't that one jump me? What are they planning?'

She then turned to face her opponents. 'Nine on one, way not fair! It's way too easy, there should at least be 26 of them if they even want to touch me.' She then smirked and threw all of her remaining kunai knives at them. Only one of the nine was hit. He was too slow and got hit by the majority of them in numeral vital areas. He dropped to the ground as the other 8 came after her. 'Why are they moving in a pack, it'd be way more interesting if they spread out, and made it at least a little challenging...' Then the 8 spread apart and came at her individually.

She was now out of weapons because she threw them all at once, but she still had her fists. As one guy lunged toward her she kicked him in the stomach. She kicked so hard he want flying and hit his head on a tree. His head smashed through the tree, and she could see blood dripping down the trunk. Some wood from the tree lodged up his neck, hitting his trachea, and killing him.

Then another came after her with a fist that was heading straight for her face. She caught the fist in her hand before it hit and stopped it dead in its tracks. She then began to squeeze the hand very hard until she heard the bones braking. She wanted to hear this guy scream in pain, but instead he yelled "What kind of freak are you!" and shot his other fist toward her stomach. But she kicked him, hard, in between his legs, and finally herd him scream she so longed to hear. And the hand he was going to punch her with stopped and went down to his sore area. She smirked and slyly told him, "The kind of freak who just kicked your ass." And as she grabbed a hidden kunai from her hair that was still tied up, her smirk grew wider.

She could hear another guy with a katakana raised, and ready to kill. coming right behind her, but she quickly turned and shoved a kunai up his stomach. "Hmp, who the hell thought you how to fight?" She asked. Then she did another back hand spring to get out of the way of the falling guy with his weapon still raised. His Katakana had hit the guy she hadn't finished off yet. Then she quickly ran back to him and took his katakana to use to her advantage. She wanted to finish this now because she was quite board of their week attempts.

She next ran after one of the guy who had stopped dead in his assault after seeing how powerful this young kunnoichi was. She ran up to him and got in his face and smiled asking him "What's wrong? A little kunnoichi like me can't be too strong for you can she?" He was scared out of his mind of her, and there she was right in front of him, and he wanted to run so bad, but he couldn't. He was so scared he couldn't move. Her smile then turned to a frown and she said in an annoyed tone "How boring, you're not even gonna try? Not even going to run? So boring..." She then smiled again. She loved the look of fear in a man's eyes, especially when it was a fear of her. Then she ran the katakana through his chest, and then she heard it again, that sound she longed to hear whenever she fought, the scream of death. It was like music to her ears, and whenever she herd it, it made her long for more...

She looked around only to find one left. 'The other ones must've run off, what fucking wimps...This was such a waste of time...' she thought as she moved in to finish the last one off with the katakana that was now dripping in the blood of her last victims. He stood there in shock as she ran toward him, but then she stopped. What was she doing? Killing them like their lives were her toys...what had gotten into her? She dropped the Katakana and looked at her hands. They were covered in blood...of people that probably didn't deserve to die. She screamed and fell to her knees grabbing her pounding head. The one guy that was left took it as a chance to flee like his other teammates, and he was gone leaving her alone, or so she thought...

"What the hell has happened to me? Why couldn't I stop...I killed...all the ones that I could...why? I didn't have a reason! Why the hell couldn't I stop? What the fuck is wrong with me?" She yelled at herself trying to make the pain go away. She felt so numb... And yet, even though her heart ached so badly, all she could feel was pain, and she felt so bad, she couldn't cry... She slowly reached for the katakana and was about to take her own life when...

A/N: ooo another cliffy! HA!

j/k, I'm not that mean...

Someone had appeared behind her and had a kunai knife held to her throat threatening her life. 'Damn it! How could I be so damn stupid!' she thought to herself. The person behind her smiled and told her "You've improved tremendously...I'm impressed, I might spare your life because you could be of some use to us..." She gritted her teeth and told him "Help me go to hell...kill me...I don't want to live...I couldn't...control myself...I want to go to hell!" She looked at the ground, and started to lean foreword so the kunai began to cut her neck. The man who had put it there quickly withdrew it. "I know someone who can help. I see it in your beautiful eyes. You're lost, numb, empty, and you have a need for power. I can help you; I can help you so it doesn't hurt anymore, but you have to come with me"

She knew his voice, and knew who it was, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to feel anymore. She just nodded her head and began to move the katakana to her wrist "I know how to stop the pain...I can do it myself." She said starting to slit her wrists, but she stopped because the man had hit her in the head knocking her out. She fell to the ground with only minor wounds. The man then tied her up and threw her over his shoulder, and took her away.

Her smirked and said "You should thank me Sakura, you might not know it, but I made you who you are. I helped to cause all the pain you've felt to push you to become as strong as you have, you really should thank me."

The man had carried her away, but after walking for a half hour it was pitch black out, and Sakura was about to wake up, so he decided to stop and rest. He had started a fire, and put Sakura under a blanket. He sat there staring at the beautiful young lady he hadn't seen in years. He knew she hated him. He had betrayed her village, helped take away her love, and even helped destroy her family, not that she knew that.

Sakura still laid motionless, deep in the dreams of her past.

"_No, please! I'll be strong! Please daddy! Don't go!" A young 7 year old girl with pink hair pleaded to her father as he stood in the doorway of her house. She was crying so hard she could barely breathe as she stood in front of him blocking his way to leave. Her mother lay motionless on the ground with a frying pan next to her. "Please don't go!" The young girl had many bruises, and cuts, but still loved her father even after all the pain he caused her and her mom. "You're weak! I don't want a damn child so weak. Crying is a fucking weakness you little bitch! Don't cry or I'll fucking do to you what I did to that fucking bitch you call a damn mother." The little girl continued to cry. Why did daddy always hit her and mommy? And why was he leaving them? "Daddy, I'll be strong! P-please...j-just don't...don't leave us!" Her mom then stood up with a dead look on her face. "It's you're fault he's leaving! It's you're fault! You're fault! Get the hell out of my sight!" The little girl began to cry harder, the only person who had ever taken her side was now siding against her. "Damn little bitch! She's right. Now get the hell out of my way before I kill you." "P-p-plea-please...s-st-stay..." she said crying harder then ever before. He frowned and punched her so hard it sent her flying to the ground outside, and knocked her out. Then the man walked away, his wife staring at him with a dead and blank look on her face._

The little girl was Sakura a very long time ago. And that was how her family fell apart...her mom went insane not too long after that. Sakura took care of her mom, only to be hit and cursed all the time. Over the years her mom had only ever said things to her like "It's you're fault..." or "Get out of my sight I never want to see you again." Even though Sakura grew used to it, it still hurt her so much. She always had new bruises, but she wanted to keep what family she had left. Then she decided to become a ninja. She would be strong someday, and prove her father wrong. She studied so hard trying to be the best. She had the best grades, the #1 student on paper, but physical strength was something she lacked back then.

On the road to becoming a ninja she met Sasuke, and fell in love. But she fell in love for the wrong reason. She fell in love to prove to herself that she could trust men. Every man she saw she feared, so by forcing herself to love one, maybe it would make her stronger. Everyone else loved him, so why not her too? But as time went by she fell in love with him for real. But then he betrayed her. Her trust in men was forever gone, but she would never let anyone know that. It was her secret.

She had become stronger, and then one day it happened...

_A pink haired girl about the age of 15 walked in the door to her home, she had just come back from a mission, and just wanted to go to bed, but as she walked in her mom said "Oh, hi honey! How was your day?" Wait...Her mom was asking her a question, in a nice manner? It hadn't happened in almost 10 years...Then she looked and saw a man in the living room sitting on the couch. It was her father..._

_She glared at him and he got up and smacked her telling her "You're so damn weak. It's rude to glare at people stronger then you, I could fucking kill you in the blink of an eye damn it." She then began to cry. "You little bitch get out of my sight! Crying is a weakness damn it!" She ran to the door and ran away that night. She stayed away until she could get her fake smile back to cover up her pain. She always used that smile. She didn't even know how to smile anymore. They were all fakes, she was a fake. The only person she ever gave a real smile to was Sasuke, but he was gone and left her even more broken then before. She vowed to be strong to bring him back...but now she had two reasons...She was going to be strong, even if she died in the process._

_When she got back home, she saw her mother sitting at the dinner table crying. 'That bastard must've left again...' she thought to herself. "Mother, are you ok?" she asked walking up to her. Her mother looked even more lifeless then before. "It's you're fault! He left me again because of you!" she screamed at her daughter and smacked her. Sakura just took it, used to this every night. But then her mother did something new...her mother took a knife off the table she was sitting at and Sakura reached to take it away from her, only to have her mother stab her, Sakura quickly backed away, and then her mother took the knife covered with blood from her own daughter, and slit her throat. Sakura screamed in horror as her whole family was now gone, and she was slowly dying, slowly bleeding to death. Sakura started to cry, and couldn't catch her breath. She passed out from loss of blood still crying. She had been stabbed near her heart and it hit a major artery..._

_Tsunade had saved her life when she was called on scene after someone herd Sakura scream. Tsunade then took her in, and took care of Sakura like her own child. Sakura had become happy, or as close as it gets. Tsunade was more of a mother then her real one ever was. Sakura had become strong under Tsunade's teaching, and had become a happier girl. She could never trust another man, and was still sad deep down, but she also had hope, and never lost hope in Sasuke, even though everyone else had, she had to have something to strive for, and she chose that._

Sakura's sad eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings, trying to forget all the painful memories that had come back to her. A man sat fixing the fire and she was laying down under a blanket. "Why didn't you kill me?" She asked him. He smirked. "Finally awake I see. Well, I see pain in your eyes, and they kill your beauty, so I'm going to help take that pain away." She laughed and said "What beauty?" He ignored her, and it pissed her off, she was about to stand up when she felt the rope that tied her up. She looked down at her hands in front of her and saw that her wounds on her wrist had been treated and bandaged up. "What are you planning on doing to me, Kabuto, you damn traitor." "Well well, the little princess remembers me, does she? You'll see if you come with me. Oh, and you'll see your precious 'Sasuke-kun' too, so shut up and listen to me, or I'll kill you, and you'll never be able to prove to you're father that you're not useless." Her eyes widened in shock...how the hell did he know? "How the hell do you know about that? Damn it, you had something to do with it, didn't you?" "Hmmm, they weren't lying when they said you where the brightest little ninja." He said in a mocking tone. "I'll kill you, Kabuto! I will!" "Oh no you won't. If you kill me you won't be able to see Sasuke. And you'll never find your father." She again gave him a shocked look. 'What the hell was going on here,' but before she could ask, Kabuto hit her in the head again knocking her out. He then laughed to himself. "Poor little Sakura. You wouldn't believe who your dad is...not in a million years..."

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you liked it! I don't think I'm good at fight scenes...but don't be too harsh! I tried...but should I stay away from those on the future? I'd really like your opinion! SO please REVIEW! And thank you all so much for reading this, for your support, and for REVIEWING! Thank you all SO much!

Ja ne!


	6. A Not So Sweet Choice

I am SO sorry for such a late update... I've had a lot of things to do lately...I'm sorry! Good news though, here's the next chapter! And thank you all so much for you're wonderful reviews! More good new! I passed my driver's ed test! Woot woot! Lol, I only got three wrong out of one-hundred questions! Yay! And I got my temporary permit, so stay off the roads! lol

* * *

Not So Sweet 

Chapter six: A Not So Sweet Choice

"Hnnmmm..." Sakura slowly opened her eyes, and saw nothing, not even light. 'Where

the hell am I?' She thought to herself, and then it hit her. She remembered all the crap

that happened to her last night. "Shit..." she muttered. She then wiggled around, but she

couldn't move. She felt her hands tied up above her head, and her legs tied to something

cold and hard. "Damn it..." she muttered again. "How the hell did I let this happen to

me?" 'Duh...you broke down, remember? You were too week' a voice told her in her

head. She looked around again trying to see anything, but failed. There wasn't any

windows, and no lights...nothing but the cold darkness the surrounded her. She shivered

a bit; it was freezing wherever she was. "Ahhh..." She screamed then panted hard trying

to get oxygen to her lungs. She felt a stinging on her back, a little below the shoulders in

the middle of her upper back. "Why!" She screamed fighting her tears from falling. It

hurt worse then anything she had ever felt, even worse then the knife her own mother

used on her. What was it? She couldn't move; all she could do was scream and fight her

tears...

Eventually Sakura had passed out from all the pain and a lack of oxygen from all her

screaming. Her head slumped down and her back still stung. In her head, the dreams the

same memories haunted her...

"Ah, I see she's finally given in to the pain." Kabuto said as he stood outside a door in a

building that looked like a prison. He slowly opened the door to look at the sleeping

beauty. He looked at her face. "Hmmm. Interesting...She didn't let any tears fall...my,

maybe the little princess is stronger then I thought...and I thought her to be very strong

in the first place...this should be fun..." He smirked as he walked up to her. Her hands

where tied together with chains above her head, attached to the ceiling. And her

bandaged feet where chained to the wall she was against. He stopped in front of the slim

girl and admired her position; "such a strong person can look so week and vulnerable

when they're sleeping." She told her with a smirk. Her face had hardened and she

winced in pain. Kabuto took a key out of his pocket and removed the chains that bind

her to the wall. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She was very

light and easy to throw around. His smirk grew. "Lord Orichimaru is expecting you." He

said with an evil laugh.

"Damn it! Where the hell did she go!" Naruto yelled looking at the now destroyed

campsite they had left. "I don't know" Kakashi calmly replied. "Grr! I'm gonna go find

her! Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he started to run around like a lost puppy searching for

its owner. Kakashi sighed and coolly said "I'm sure she's fine, we'll find her Naruto, but

I think it's best to find her in the morning, if she was captured, we'll need all the

strength we can get to bring her back, and Sasuke too." Naruto looked Kakashi in

disbelief, "What the hell makes you think she's alright! They could kill her in the time it

takes us to regain our strength!" "Being hotheaded as usual I see...well look at all the

dead bodies...I'm sure they would have a use for Sakura, and they would probably try to

make her talk before they killed her anyways. She's a strong girl she'll be fine. You

yourself said she was the strongest kunnoichi you know." Naruto just shook his head

and yelled "Damn it Kakashi-sensei! Why the hell are you so calm! I don't want to lose

all that's left of my team! GWA!" "Calm down Naruto, we'll get them back, both of

them. But first you have to think like a ninja, and act like one too, pointlessly going

around screaming is not going to do anything. We'll make our plans, and then strike at

dawn; they'll expect us now, so we'll wait till they won't see it coming. Now come on

Naruto, we need to regain our strength and be ready." Kakashi looked at Naruto who

was scowling at him. Naruto just nodded his head and said "...fine" before walking over

and sitting down on a log next to Kakashi.

Kabuto threw the girl down in a chair before his master and said "I have your little

cherry blossom, as you wanted, lord Orichimaru." Orichimaru smirked and looked at

the girl. "Thank you Kabuto, job well done, you may leave her in my care now."

Orichimaru's evil yellow eyes lit up as he looked at the girl. Kabuto began to walk out

the door but before he was out of the room Orichimaru told him, "Do not tell Sasuke

about this young lady, or I'll decommission you... permanently." Kabuto nodded and

said "As you wish," then he walked out the door.

"My dear little cherry blossom, how you've become strong. You must be daddy's little

girl at home. Too bad I never plan to let you go home. You'll stay here with me and help

me get the revenge I want, you'll do it, and you'll like it. And you'll also help me keep a

leash on a certain man who keeps wandering away from duties...and maybe make him

stronger as well." He then laughed, this poor fragile girl would suffer to become strong,

she would learn to hate, not feel anything, she'd learn not to love ever again, learn to be

a monster, and she had no choice. He was going to take the pain she felt away...and

replace it with something far worse...

"Hmmm..." Sakura woke up in a place she didn't recognize once again. It was no longer

dark, but quite bright. She looked around, she was in a bed, a nice luxurious one with

soft silk blankets at that, and she was no longer tied up, the room the bed was in was

well decorated with bright colors of pinks and reds, and there where three windows in

the huge room. She looked next to her to see a white bedside table with a tray of food

on top of it. She looked down at the floor by the table to find her bag...Kabuto must

have grabbed it when he grabbed her. She rubbed her eyes to make sure all this as real.

And it was. She got out of the bed and looked out a window, and then she saw a huge

cherry tree in full bloom. Her favorite flowers... She looked a little harder, and saw a

man in all black behind the tree. He was hard to see, she only caught glimpses of him

when he moved out from behind the tree. She wondered who it was, but didn't try to

find out.

The she looked at the wall opposite to the window and saw a vanity and a full body

mirror. She looked in the mirror only to see herself a mess. She was filthy with her hair

all over the place, and the ponytail that was in it now tangled up and stuck. She had dirt

and blood all over her cloths, and her skin looked tan because of all the dirt that had

accumulated, and she had cuts and bruises all over her body.

She looked to the left of the mirror at the vanity and found a ton of hair supplies, and

even a lot of make up. She went over to look at it, and the makeup was the perfect kind

for her completion and her eyes. She looked in the mirror of the vanity and saw a door

in the reflection, so she turned around to look at the windows again and saw three doors

on the wall as well. She walked over and looked in one. It was a huge closet, the size of

her room at home, and it was filled with beautiful cloths, and nice cloths for combat as

well, all the perfect size for her.

She walked out after looking at some of the outfits and made her way to the next door.

Inside was a huge bathroom that was beautify decorated with shades of blue and silver.

It was just a bit smaller then the closet was. She went over to the bath tub and started to

fill it up. She then went to the sink to look in the mirror again, and then grabbed a pink

towel that was on the sink and walked back to the bath. She waited for the huge tub to

fill up, and then she hopped in to soak her sore body, and clean herself up. She closed

her eyes and relaxed thinking she died and was now in la la land. She didn't care if it

wasn't smart to do this, because it didn't matter anymore. She let her skills as a ninja slip

for a moment, why not? This place seemed like it was made for her, so why not take

advantage of it?

After a long bath she tied the towel around herself and walked to the closet and took out

a cute outfit. A red tank top with one pink cherry blossom design on it near the left

strap and kaki shorts, she then set them on her bed and walked back to the closet to grab

undergarments, all pink in color. She walked back in the room and got dressed. Then

she walked over to the vanity and put all her hair, except her bangs, up in a neat bun,

using wooden chopsticks, with cherry blossom designs on them that matched her tank

top, to keep it up. She put her bangs to one side and clipped them back using two

matching wooden clips with more cherry blossom designs on them.

Then she put some light makeup on, and looked in the mirror, she looked much better

now. She looked different then herself though...like she was someone else, even more

beautiful then usual...

She sighed; her back still stung, and where was she anyways? She looked around again,

and remembered the third door. She walked over to it, and quickly opened it to see what

might be behind it. But she hit someone in the head, and hard. "Oh no!" She said loudly

as she saw a man almost a foot taller then her rubbing the back of his head. She then

froze in her spot. The man was very hot, and had very nice muscles, he was wearing all

black, like the man before...and he had shiny raven hair that spiked up perfectly in the

back. But she couldn't see his face.

Then she remembered she had to get out of there, he was probably the guard. So

thinking fast she grabbed a kunai she had hidden in her shorts and held it to the man's

throat. He might be hot, but he was most likely an enemy and he could tell her where she

was.

The man spoke "Who the hell do you think you are?" "Ahh..." Sakura couldn't reply to

the man's deep voice. It sent shivers down her spine. She froze in place, 'What am I

doing? Why can't I move! Why' She thought to herself, then she tried to speak,

"ahh...ah..." But nothing came out. The man then moved with lightning speed and had a

kunai to her throat, and he spoke again. "Who are you?" She turned her head to look at

the man's face. He had deep, icy onyx eyes, and she couldn't help but get lost in the ice.

He stared back at her sad, gentle green eyes that seemed so familiar, like _someone_ he

knew long ago, and for some reason couldn't forget, but this couldn't be her. This girl

was much more beautiful, and the _girl_ he knew never had such a sad look on _her_ face,

and the _girl_ would never ware _her_ hair up because _her_ rival wore her hair up, and _she_

wanted to be nothing like the other girl. It couldn't be _her_.

The man then grabbed her wrists, swung her around so he didn't have to look into her

sad eyes that made him feel guilty for no reason, and held them together behind her back

with one of his hands leaving the one with the kunai open to attack with. He pressed the

kunai into her throat, and spoke again "I said, who are you?" She shivered once again,

and then tears fell down her cheeks, and she mumbled "Sasuke-kun, it's you..." He herd

his name mentioned and dropped the kunai immediately. He swung the girl around to

look at her again. It was _her_. _She, _who haunted his dreams every night, the reason he

can still feel, the one holding him back. And as he looked at her sad face, his heart hurt

for the first time sense he left her crying, six years ago. He threw her to the ground and

acted like he didn't know her. She fell on her but and yelped a bit in pain. "Hn" was all

the man said before he walked away.

Sakura got up right away to follow him, but when she looked, he was gone. She had

found him, and had to get to Naruto and Kakashi to help bring Sasuke home, she

couldn't do it herself. She turned around to try and find a window to escape out of, but

as soon as she did she hit the chest of another man. "Trying to leave so soon? My my,

quite the wild fire now a days, aren't you. Not the way you used to be. But I must insist

you stay, you're the guest of honor, and that room is yours, I had it made just for you; I

hope you enjoy your stay here." Orichimaru said in a voice that gave her goose bumps.

She looked up into the man's yellow eye and said "I'd rather burn in hell." "Ah, your

heart feels like it already is, am I right?" Sakura didn't respond, as much as she hated to

admit it, he was right. "I can help you, I can take all your pain away, let me teach you to

be strong, and help you overcome your pain. All I ask in return is for you to marry

young Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened "Sasuke-kun... Never, he doesn't love anymore,

I could see it in his eyes, nothing but ice..." Sakura said through gritted teeth. 'This

bastard...he killed Sasuke inside!' she thought to herself "tsk tsk, dear Sakura-chan, you

can still feel, and as long as you can, he can learn. Teach him, and make him yours, and

in return, I'll take your pain away, and make you even stronger. I can see it in your sad

eyes, that lust for power you're trying so hard to hide, but little Sakura-chan, I can see

it." Sakura balled her fists; this wasn't going to work on her. "I'm not stupid like..." but

the pain in her back became very strong and she couldn't talk or move, trying to hold in

a scream and tears was hard enough on it's own but in front of him, even worse. She

fell to her knees gasping for air. Orichimaru pick her up and put her back in the room

she was in before setting her on the bed, and before he walked out he told her. "I'll give

you 24 hours to make up your mind, you join me and the pain goes away, or you'll be

dead before you can say 'I changed my mind.' Now, good night sweet Sakura-chan, oh,

and sweet dreams." Then he shut the door behind him and locked it. She couldn't move,

the pain was too much for her fragile body to take. So she screamed herself to sleep that

night.

* * *

Please Review, and I'll get the next chapter up asap! And I know this chapter was a little pointless, but it'll get better! wink wink So please review! And I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for your time! Oh, and do you like the way I wrote this chapter? 


	7. A Not So Sweet AN SORRY!

Hey you guys!

I'm so thankful for all your wonderful reviews!

But I have some bad news...I'm grounded...so I won't be able to update for a month...I'm SO sorry...

And also...I'm having a huge writer's block... I'm open to any suggestions if it's not too much trouble...

And another matter, some of you hated the way I wrote the last chapter but others hate the way I wrote it before...I don't know what to do...

Well I g2g, and I'm so sorry you guys! But I'll be writing the chapters for the next month and as soon as I'm ungrounded, I'll post em up, k?

And thank you all for the support! I love your reviews!

Bye!


	8. A Not So Sweet Decision

Ok...I know it's been like forever, buy I'm failing French 2, and I'm studying my ass off...I'm so so so sorry it took so long to update...I love you guys for putting up with me though, and thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Please enjoy!

DiScLaImEr: I dOn'T oWn NaRuTo! I wIsH I DiD tHoUgH...

Not So Sweet 

Chapter eight: A Not So Sweet Decision

"Sakura!" A young 12 year old boy with black hair and onyx eyes yelled as he ran after a girl with bright pink hair, and beautiful green eyes. The girl was running away from him with a smile on her face and she laughed and giggled whenever she heard her name. She then ran up to a blooming cherry tree and quickly climbed it. The young boy ran up to the tree and looked up at the little girl. "Sakura! Please come down! I just want to tell you something..." The boy said with a shy smile. She smiled at him and told him to join her, so he climbed up and sat on a branch next to her.

"Umm...Sakura..." "What is it?" the young girl asked joyfully. "Well...you see...I uh...really...really really like you..." The girl's smile disappeared and a look of shock was in its place. "You mean it...?" She asked. The boy shyly nodded his head. "Well I like you too!" The girl said happily with an even bigger smile. "I promise...I'll always like you...and when I avenge my family...I'll come back to you..." The boy said, then he jumped out of the tree and ran away. The girl just sat there smiling and whispered "I'll wait forever if I have to."

As the girl sat there clouds started to roll in and it started to pour. It was thundering and lightning. The girl jumped down and started to run home, and as she ran she herd the voice of the same boy who confessed his feelings, but he was saying how much he hated her. She kept running and began to cry, but she continued to run and run, not going anywhere in particular. She came to a bench and sat down on it and cried more remembering how the boy had left her there a year ago. The 13 year old girl just sat there in the storm and said to herself "I'll wait forever..."

She then got up and walked to the entrance gate to her home village, and the 14 year old girl stood there and in the storm she cried and repeated "I'll wait forever."

A 15 year old girl sat on a bench and said to herself "I'll wait forever..."

Each year the girl waited, but he never came back. And the longer she waited the sadder she was. Deep down she gave up long ago, but she tried to convince herself that she hadn't. She became stronger, more mature, and more beautiful, but he still never came...but she still waited...

Sakura awoke sweating. The pain in her back was gone and she felt fine except for her inner feelings. That memory she locked away came back...and it was all she could think about. She then looked at her surroundings and realized what had happened. "Shit..." She mumbled to herself.

He got out of bed and walked over to the door and as soon as she got to it a man opened it and took her wrist, then dragged her down a hall.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled. The man stopped and turned his head to look at her and gave her a "Hn" for an answer. "S-Saksuke-kun..." She bit her lip and followed him in silence to the dining room.

When she got there she was tied to a chair at a table and Oruchimaru smiled as he walked into the room while all others walked out. "My dear!" He greeted in his slimy voice. "I presume you have an answer for me." Sakura just glared at him. "Hmmm...well I'll have you know, Kakashi's and Sasuke's lives are on your hands." Sakura gasped and yelled "What the hell are you up to!" "Come Sakura, I thought you were smarter then that. It's quite simple. You either choose to take my side or Kakashi and Saksuke will die." "You bastard!" Sakura yelled. "You mother fucking bastard! How the hell could you be that cruel! You're worse then..." Sakura trailed off and looked at the ground. "Then who?" "None of you fucking business." Sakura answered in an angry tone. "Right, now Sakura. What is your choise?" Sakura looked to the ground and let a single tear escape before she complied and said "f-fine..."

Oruchimaru smirked and looked at her. "That's a good girl. Your daddy would be proud." She jus stared at the ground as Oruchimaru walked out of the room. When no one was left, she cried to herself all alone.

I know it's uber short...I'm sorry...If you review, I'll update asap though! Thanks so much for your time, I hope you enjoyed!


	9. A Not So Sweet Situation

貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

Hello! Thank you all so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! So without further ado about nothing, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Naruto!

Not So Sweet 

Chapter Nine: A Not So Sweet Situation

'What should I do...?' Sakura thought to herself as she sat in her bed all alone thinking up a way to free Kakashi, and then get them both out. She sat there thinking all morning, she even skipped lunch. She only moved when she heard a knock on the door, but she didn't get up to answer it, she only got up when she heard a voice say "Hey Sakura..." She recognized the voice right away. She stood up and slowly walked to the door, and then slowly opened it.

"What do you want Sasuke-kun?" She asked when she got it open.

He then pushed her in her room and forced himself in, then slammed the door shut. She had fallen to the ground when he pushed her. And all he did was stare at her in disgust. She again asked, but this time in a meaner tone "What do you want, Sasuke?" He lifted an eyebrow 'No –kun?' he thought to himself.

"You need to go." He stated bluntly. "No," was her very quick reply. "I have a mission to finish, besides for the first time by back doesn't hurt. I'm not leaving until Kakashi is safe, and I finish my mission." "Hnn," was his reply.

He looked at her with a look of hate, but she just matched it with an even more intense stare then his. They stared for awhile, and it was Sasuke who lost when he asked, "What's you mission?" She gave a sly smile and said "You'll find out soon enough, just you wait."

'What happened to her...this isn't the Sakura I know...not in the least. She never thought about doing anything other then what I said, where's this coming from? And no –kun either...' He thought and as if Sakura was reading his mind she said "I'm not the same Sakura you know. I'm stronger, and ready for anything, so don't get in my way or you may end up dead." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as if to challenge her, then he spat out "Hard to believe coming from a girl who cried all night last night." "I did better then you concerning the circumstances. At least I kept consciousness and didn't scream, I just quietly cried in peace." Sasuke became pissed at this and grabbed her by the neck; she simply smirked as he tried to choke her. Then it hit him from behind, a sharp pain in his neck, and then he fell to the floor unconscious. The Sakura he had been strangling poofed into thin air and the real Sakura stood behind him smirking.

"Come on Sasuke...that's the oldest trick in the book; don't make this too easy for me. She looked him over and the smirk she had grew. 'So, he still thinks I'm on his team...well he's got another thing coming.' She thought to herself smugly.

When Sasuke woke up he was tied up and hanging in a tree in a training ground for their small 'village.' "Damn you Sakura!" he yelled, and all Sakura did was smirk in delight as she watched him from behind a building. She then ran off to her room. Soon the whole 'village' would see Sasuke's situation, and she was damn proud that it was her who took the great Sasuke down and made a fool of him in front of his people. She hoped he'd never live it down.

She thought to herself in her room 'everything's going according to plan...I'll free Kakashi when Naruto comes with our armies, and then we'll hit them, and maybe Sasuke will join us, but if not, I'll prove to him how strong I've become.' Those were the last thoughts on her mind as she drifted away to sleep. The only thing that she didn't understand was the pain she had had in her back, but it was gone now, and she was going to hit them, and hard."

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I'll update ASAP, but tonight I go to homecoming! My dress is so awesome, it screams "Hey look at me! I'm single!" lol

Well please review, and tune in next time!

Ja ne!

今後ともご指導、ご鞭撻を賜りますよう、よろしくお願い申し上げます。


	10. A Not So Sweet Confession

Me: Woo! I'm back!

Tsunade: Aww shit guys, better run...

Me: Hey that's not very nice!

Tsunade: Well it's true, we all thought you were MIA, and then we forgot about you, so why did you show up anyways?

Me: Well finding the will to write was hard because I got called an "ass hole" by somebody in a review, and I started crying, (in between sobs) this is my first fanfic...I'm sorry for letting you down! I really am, I'm trying my best...but I'm so stupid...I'm sorry! From now on I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST!

Tsunade: It would've been better off if you just didn't show up...no one likes you. And stop crying!

Me: But...but...

Tsunade: yup...go cry in a corner if your not gonna stop.

Me: Fine... Goes to corner(Cries)

Tsunade: You damn ass wipe

Me: Wha!!! (Cries harder)

Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm so so so sorry it took so long to update, I've been supper busy lately, between failing French...and almost choking to death on lemon juice...long story...I've just been uber busy, and I had a hard time writing after being called an "ass hole"...so I wrote a short one-shot to get me motivated, and now I feel loads better

Please, if it's not too much trouble, check out my one-shot! It's pretty good if I do say so myself. It actually turned out way better than I thought it would! It's titled "Face Down" please check it out and let me know what you think!

Thank you all for your support though, without it, I might not have wrote another thing. So thank you very much and I love you all, even if I got called an "ass hole," I still love you.

Well I made this chapter a little longer then the last one, and worked super hard on it, so please enjoy

Plz Read and review!

dIsClAiMeR: I don't own Naruto!!!

Not So Sweet

Chapter Ten: A Not So Sweet Confession

Sakura awoke tied up in the room of Oruchimaru. He was sitting in front of her simply smirking and staring at her, and when she tried to say something, nothing came out. "Hmm, yes my dear, you no longer have a voice. I took it from you. Well, I now give you Sasuke's heart as promised." His smirk grew. He was going to use Sakura as a leash after she made Sasuke fall for her. Sakura looked at him with disgust and said tried to scream with all her might but nothing came out. So she tired once more, with all her heart until her voice came back, and she screamed "NO!" "Oh, you have a much stronger will than I thought...this may be interesting." And as soon as she tired to speak again, her voice was gone. "Ah yes, that was expected, you are no match for my power." He smirked. "I will have Sasuke teach you to center your charka and get your voice back, my icy little girl." And with that Sasuke walked through the door and untied her, the whole time he didn't make eye contact with her. Then he pushed her small body out the door and dragged her all the way to the training grounds.

"Goddamn it Sakura..." She couldn't speak so she looked at the ground as Sasuke gave her a look of pure hate. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she couldn't return a hateful look. The way her looked at her made her feel like a little girl, and she wanted to run and hide, and cry herself to sleep, but she could never do that now, it was a weakness, and in front of him, she would seem like the same girl from so long ago. She simply looked at the ground under his stare for awhile, until he pushed her to the ground. Ant she simply looked up at him to see that he sat down next to her. She returned her gaze to the ground, and Sasuke sighed.

"It's obvious to me that you're not the same Sakura I once knew...the one I once loved..." Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and she couldn't move. He paralyzed her with one word, love...how week she must be were her only thoughts. And even though she wanted him to go, to leave her be so she wouldn't grow fond of him, he sat there. "Sakura...I know, I've caused you so much pain...I see that you're no longer happy...Was it truly me who killed you inside? Sakura, not a day has passed that I haven't thought about you...All this time, all these years...I haven't killed myself, no matter how much better it would be than to be a slave of Oruchimaru, in the hopes of making you smile again...I never want to make you cry...ever...I want you to be happy, even if I have to die to help you be free...I know I've been awful to you this whole time, but I didn't want you to make the same mistake as me, I didn't want you to suffer anymore, I don't want to see you in pain..." Sakura looked at the ground, she began to weep, and was trying her best not to look up at him, she didn't want to see his eyes, because she didn't want to know if he was lying or if he was telling the truth. She didn't want that moment to ever end, however it was inevitable that I would.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said in a whisper, using all her energy to talk. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that...but I don't think I can believe you...you're not my Sasuke anymore...Oruchimaru has brain washed you...how do I know it's really you?" Sasuke grabbed her chin and moved her face to stare him in the eye, "Sakura...I can't prove it to you, but I want you to be free, and that's all I wanted to let you know." He then simply leaned down to give her a kiss, a gentle yet passionate kiss that made her melt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave in to his force. Her face was flushed and she had so many thoughts running through her mind, and the most important thought was that she might not have to kill him...

"Yes Sasuke, you have fallen for her, now I have my leash, and you will never escape me." Oruchimaru said as he spied on the two with an evil smirk on his face. "The girl's role is almost over, and then we can take over the world; I have to thank you Sasuke...and of course Sakura"

"Oh Sasuke...I need your help to free Kakashi...They have him held prisoner...and the fault is entirely mine...for falling asleep...I'm still so weak..." Sasuke smirked "All this time you've been trying to convince me how strong you've become, and just now you still say you're weak?" Sakura looked up at his smirk and just looked at the ground. "I am weak...not matter what...I'm never strong enough..." "Sakura, you've grown, I can tell that just by looking at you, and when I look into your eyes, I see a strong will and a burning spirit. You're as smart as a whistle, and physically fit. You have the best charka control out of anyone I've ever met, and you're emotionally prepared for anything...I think you've become the strongest konnoichi I know." She smiled, "Tsunade was right..." Sasuke just looked a bit confused. "Oh, never mind... Hey Sasuke, what do you say, we escape?" Sasuke looked at the ground and admitted, "I've been trying that for five years..." Sakura gasped in disbelief. Sasuke looked ashamed "Yeah..." Ha mumbled looking at the ground. "It's the cursed seal...it binds you to this place, that's why I'm trying to save you...but I don't know if it's too late or not, you've been here for awhile now...have you had any sharp pains at all?" "Ah...oh shit..." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke looked at her in disbelief, and said in a cold tone "What?" "Um...my uh back actually, when I first got here killed...and it didn't feel better until I agreed to join you guys..." "Shit..." Was all Sasuke could manage to say. Sasuke looked into her worried eyes, and asked, "Let me see it." "umm, ok...she said." With that she started to unbuttoned her shirt, and Sasuke's heart began to race each time her hands moved further down her chest as she started to take off her shirt. She certainly had grown over the years. Once she got to the shirt she had on under it, which showed a bit of cleavage, his face went red. He wasn't used to feeling this way, and he was extremely nervous. She looked at him with a worried look, and she turned her back to him, and in a shy voice told him, "Please don't peak Sasuke-kun...I'm still a virgin." With that he closed his eyes, and got even more nervous, and she could almost hear his heart pumping. Her heart began to race as well. She got rid of her under shirt, and was left topless. And then she asked him, "So, do I have the cursed mark?" Sasuke was afraid to look, as he opened his eyes to look, he noticed that Sakura's face was redder than his. That made him feel a bit better. But then his nightmare came true as he noticed a faint pink mark. She had a cursed mark as well...

"Sakura...you, I'm so sorry, but you have the mark..." Sakura looked at the ground and began to cry. She forgot she was topless and still covering up with her arms turned around to look at him. "What am I supposed to do now...if you couldn't escape, then how could I ever imagine escaping..." Sasuke's face went as red as it gets as she cried. "Umm...Sa-Sakura...do you, uh, mind, umm, getting, ah dre-dressed again...umm." Sakura let out a small squeal as she grabbed her under shirt and quickly put it on, then her shirt as well. She looked up at Sasuke with a red face, and smiled when she saw him closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. "Thanks, for, uh, not looking..."

They both got up from their spots and began to walk back inside the building they both slept in. they walked together in silence, until they got to Sakura's room. She looked up at him, and told him "I think the mark...is making me stronger...and making me meaner...I'm sorry...if I kill you..." And with that she slammed her door shut, and jumped in her bed to try and think straight but she couldn't. Her head and heart were racing faster than she could keep up with, and all the tears she had tried to force back came up. She cried about everything that was happening, everything that she had to do, and everything she had ever done. She didn't understand what was going on, why was she sometimes overly mean and on a power trip, while others she was weak and cried longing for love? She didn't understand any of it. It seemed like everything she tried to forget, all those feelings came rushing back. But she still might have to kill Sasuke...and herself if she can't escape... She then passed out from mental exertion, thinking about all the things that swirled around in her head.

Sasuke just simply stood there in shock, he didn't understand what she meant; if she kills him...He would make sure he wouldn't find out though.

"My boy, I see what's going on here. You seem to be enjoying the young girl a bit too much, haven't I taught you that emotions are a weakness? Ah yes, you thought I wouldn't find out, but I did, and now Sakura will pay the price. You will learn Sasuke." Oruchimaru said as he walked by Sasuke.

Thank you so very much for reading, and sticking by my side! You're all so wonderful! Now please leave me a review to give me even more motivation!

See you next time!


End file.
